Cores
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Capítulo 2: A risada mais gostosa que Andrômeda já ouvira sair daquela boca fina e bem desenhada. Ela riu também, mais confusa que contente. Ao menos ele achava alguma graça nela. E, se não achasse, não importava. Ele lhe dera um crisântemo.
1. Cor de violeta

Capítulo 1. Cor de violeta

Ele entrou no seu passo macio, sem ruído. Não chegava a ser furtivo, era apenas um andar discreto. Educado, como diria sua mãe, antes de insistir que ele deveria fazer o mesmo que o irmão e passar horas andando de um lado para o outro com um livro na cabeça.

- Sirius! Onde você está? Dormindo? – perguntou, antes de ver o irmão levantar da cama com a cara amassada. – Está sozinho?

Os olhos de Régulos correram pelo quaro, como se tentasse descobrir se o irmão não escondera uma garota em algum lugar.

- Estava lendo – respondeu Sirius, mostrando um livro de transfiguração avançada.

- É um dever de casa? – Régulos ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Sirius fechou o livro e acomodou as costas na cabeceira da cama. Nada escapava aos olhos curiosos do irmão.

- Não, estou só tentando aprender como transfigurar tia Elladora num peru. Quem sabe não faço isso no próximo natal, seria uma ceia e tanto – Sirius riu de um jeito que deixou o irmão mais novo em dúvida se ele falava sério ou apenas brincava. Talvez nem mesmo Sirius soubesse.

Régulos deixou o envelope que trazia na mão sobre a mesa de cabeceira e mostrou ao irmão um grande cacho de uvas roxas.

- Veja, estão maduras – balançou o cacho no ar como um pêndulo. – Trouxe esse pra você, antes que as garotas acabassem com tudo. Narcisa insiste em pegar todas as uvas para fazer comida de boneca – Régulos fez uma careta que revelava bem o incômodo que as primas lhe causavam. Típico, em se tratando do garoto de onze anos que era.

- Já estão boas? Mas o verão mal começou – Sirius pegou o cacho e examinou as uvas. Puxou um dos frutos, tomando cuidado para não romper a delicada casca.

Colocou a uva na boca e mastigou devagar. Era enjoativa de tão doce. Cuspiu as sementes na palma da mão e as atirou pela janela num lançamento preciso.

- Trouxe também outra coisa. Mostro depois – Régulos sorriu, desviando os olhos para a janela.

O jardim abaixo se estendia até aonde a vista chegava, como um tapete verde manchado de cores vivas – as cores das flores desabrochando para o verão.

- Que coisa?

- Surpresa – Sirius o encarou, curioso e Régulos lhe sorriu de volta. Quando ele sorria, sempre se parecia com o menino de três anos que a mãe vestia quase como uma menina e o exibia para as amigas como seu doce e adorável caçula.– Mostro depois.

Sirius não insistiu. Conhecia aquela expressão do irmão. Ele a usava sempre que vinha lhe mostrar algo escondido no bolso ou debaixo da cama. Fazia mistério por um tempo, mas sempre acabava mostrando. Tudo não passava de um jogo, queria impressionar, por isso nunca deixava de ficar rondando Sirius com aquele sorriso antes de dizer a que viera.

Régulos. Seu irmão. Cabelos castanhos, com finas mechas queimadas de sol exibindo um brilho dourado. A pele branca que rapidamente se tornava vermelha no sol. As feições da mãe, com rosto pequeno e traços finos e delicados que nada tinham a ver com os firmes trejeitos dos Black. E aqueles olhos. Os olhos de Régulos tinham o mesmo brilho das uvas.

- Violeta... Mamãe disse uma vez que seus olhos eram cor-de-violeta.

- Cor de violeta? – Régulos olhou curioso para Sirius, enquanto este comia mais uma uva do cacho.

Régulos olhou para a pilha de livros ao lado da cama do irmão e se abaixou para ajeitá-la cuidadosamente. Depois esboçou um gesto de quem procura, provavelmente sentindo falta de um lugar certo para colocar os livros. Formou-se em seu rosto uma expressão de resignado bom humor. Então a desordem daquele quarto não comportava um móvel simples como uma escrivaninha?

- Ela disse "Régulos tem olhos cor de violeta" – repetiu Sirius.

- Como alguém pode ter olhos cor de violeta? – indagou Régulos, desistindo dos livros e se sentando na beirada da cama de Sirius.

- Cor-de-violeta – repetiu o outro, atirando mais caroços pela janela.

- Violetas... mamãe costumava fazê-las florescer até mesmo no inverno, lembra, Sirius? Eram violetas que ela tinha na estufa, não eram?

- Eram – respondeu.

- Ela não gosta mais de plantas – comentou Régulos. – A última que ela plantou foi a parreira. Lembra que quando éramos pequenos nunca deixávamos os cachos amadurecerem? – riu o garoto.

- Nunca esperávamos.

Régulos começou então a dobrar as mangas da camisa, com aquele jeito todo especial de garoto bem educado capaz de dobrar as mangas sem fazer rugas ou amassar o tecido. Sirius reparou que ele finalmente tinha parado de andar por aí com as horríveis abotoadoras de serpente dadas pelo avô paterno dos dois.

- Andrômeda quer que você desça – comentou Régulos.

- Estou ocupado – Sirius apontou para o livro.

- Mas não é um dever, você pode deixar pra mais tarde – insistiu o outro.

Sirius se ergueu do colchão, colocando os pés descalços em contato com o chão frio – um alívio para o calor do quarto que recebia sol direto quase o dia inteiro. Andou até a janela, sentindo um sopro de brisa. Mas era quente. A mansão inteira parecia estar no meio de um braseiro. Ficou alguns minutos respirando de boca aberta.

Abaixou os olhos para a grama verde e se viu correndo ali, fugindo com uma das bonecas de suas primas debaixo do braço. Era isso que Régulos fazia. Trazia lembranças da infância. Não via que aquilo só causava mais rancor dentro dele? Por que não podia deixá-lo em paz com seu quarto abafado, sua grande bandeira da Grinfinória sob a cama e seu ódio a todos os moradores daquela casa? Por que tinha que ficar aparecendo com uvas e aproveitar para espetá-lo com aquelas lembranças?

Não queria lembrar de nada. Não queria saber de nada. Era mais fácil ser vazio. Era mais fácil ser o filho desencaminhado, aquele para quem ninguém nunca direcionaria suas expectativas. Se pudesse ficar assim imóvel para sempre, respirando leve, se pudesse ficar assim por um instante que fosse, talvez a sensação passasse...

- Vamos? Os elfos fizeram torta de maçã, você adora – pediu Régulos, e ele sentiu aqueles olhos (olhos cor-de-violeta, tão estranhos aos olhos negros dos Black) fitando-o.

- Não gosto mais de coisas doces – falou Sirius.

- Não me diga que está fazendo regime...

Sirius limpou as mãos suadas nas cortinas de cetim. Sua camisa branca estava cheia de marcas de suas mãos sujas. "Esse menino se suja a todo momento. Não se pode vestir uma roupa bonita nele e ele a destrói completamente correndo naquele maldito jardim. Tão desagradável!"

Sua mãe nunca lhe poupara desse tipo de comentário. Régulos era vestido como um principezinho, mas ele, que sempre se sujava, vestia roupas simples. Ela nunca usava a palavra "sujeira". Sempre se referia às manchas de terra e comida nas roupas de Sirius como "descuido". Era capaz de ralhar com Sirius por seus "descuidos" usando a mesma elegância com que se vestia para vestir as palavras.

Ela gostava de palavras bonitas. Por isso tinha dado ao seu primogênito um nome de estrela. Mas gostava mais ainda das belas imagens. A casa inteira estava decorada com fotografias de Régulos em elegantes roupas.

"Laura é como o rei daquela história", dissera seu pai, num dia de inspiração. "Mas, em vez de transformar tudo em ouro, transforma tudo em beleza."

Tudo menos Sirius. Não que ele tivesse sido uma criança feia. Só não era bonito da forma que a mãe queria. Não era um menino para ser fotografado. Energia demais. "Descuidos" demais.

Régulos se conservava limpo. Sempre, como se estivesse numa redoma. Podia rolar no barro e não maculavas as vestes com uma única partícula de sujeira. Sirius não. Com a maior facilidade estava imundo da cabeça aos pés, pronto para ser jogado pelos elfos domésticos numa tina cheia de espuma.

- Sonhei com essa casa ontem a noite – Sirius ouviu a voz do irmão, se aproximando naquele passo silencioso. – Estava abandonada. Foi um sonho estranho.

- Sonho com essa casa quando estou em Hogwarts – comentou Sirius.

- Mamãe aparece em seu sonho? – perguntou o caçula.

- Sim.

Sirius se lembrou daquele sonho. Sua mãe e seu pai rodopiando numa valsa, com os ágeis pés mal tocando o chão.

- Ela estava dançando? – perguntou Régulos.

Ele sabia que aquilo era na verdade uma lembrança. Sua mãe estava jovem e sorria. A Sra. Black simplesmente não sorria mais agora.

- Ela estava dançando, Sirius?

- Não – respondeu Sirius. – Estava gritando comigo.

Régulos esboçou um sorriso amarelo e falou:

- No meu sonho ela estava dançando comigo.

Sirius se virou para o irmão, que sorria. E seu sorriso lembrava o que vira em sua mãe no sonho.

- Então, vamos descer?

- Não – falou, asperamente.

"Sirius, por que você faz isso com seu irmão? Ele está chorando agora..."

- Mas... a torta de maçã – Régulos suplicava com os olhos se curvando numa expressão de tristeza.

Régulos não podia simplesmente se limitar aos cômodos da casa que lhe diziam respeito? Sirius não queria que o irmão deixasse de gostar dele. Bastava que o ignorasse. Tinha que ficar sempre por perto daquela maneira, observando-o com aqueles olhos compridos?

Desde pequeno, no berço, já o olhava assim. Desde pequeno Sirius se sentira condenado àquela observação fraternal. Se lembrava de se esconder no porão, subir em árvores, fazia tudo para desaparecer das vistas do irmão, sempre imaginando "pronto, agora ele não vai me achar". Então lá vinha ele, aquelas mãos rosadas estendidas, o gemido de tristeza misturado à alegria de encontrá-lo. Parecia farejar o rastro de Sirius pela casa.

- Era essa a surpresa? – perguntou Sirius, se largando de novo na cama. – A torta de maçã?

- Ah, não, não! – exclamou Régulos, ao mesmo tempo em que a tristeza era varrida de seu rosto e voltava-lhe a expressão misteriosa. – A surpresa é outra.

"Sirius, não faça seu irmão chorar! Não quero que ele fique triste.", repetia sua mãe, em tantas ocasiões que elas se misturavam em suas memórias.

Para que Régulos ele não ficasse triste, só Sirius soube que a avó ia morrer. "Você já é bem grandinho para saber da verdade", dissera sua mãe.

Naquele natal, a matriarca dos Black viera ficar com eles e todos tinham se reunido ao redor de sua cama na noite de 25 de dezembro. Sirius se lembrava de ter tido a visão anuviada pelas lágrimas. E também lembrava que tinha pousado a cabeça ao alcance das mãos enrugadas da avó. Mas ela só via a flor amassara que Régulos trouxera das estufas. A pétalas pendiam pelo modo desajeitado de segurar das mãos pequeninas, mas era como se fosse de ouro puro aos olhos da avó.

E ele? Ele tocou a mão da avó mais uma vez. Mas estava gelada. Ela já estava morta. E tinha a estúpida flor, já seca, pousada nos cabelos cinzentos.

- Que é que você está escondendo, Régulos? Não vai me dizer?

Mas ele não pareceu ouvir. Tinha os olhos fechados e inclinava a cabeça para trás.

- Biscoitos! – exclamou. – Andrômeda deve estar fazendo. Me disse que aprendeu a receita da vovó.

"Malfoy está esperando", Sirius anunciara, ante a mesa posta para o café da manhã de natal, com várias travessas de biscoitos feitos em casa. Tinha então onze ano e o irmão seis.

O par de olhos cor-de-violeta o mirou, temeroso, e então Régulos se levantou e dirigiu-se para a porta com uma firmeza que espantou Sirius. Teve a visão do irmão ensangüentado, a linda roupa azul e preta em tiras.

"Você é menor, Regulos, vai apanhar feio..."

"Não vou deixar o Malfoy chamar os Black de covardes."

Sirius sentou numa das cadeiras e observou o irmão ir embora, enfiando na boca vários biscoitos de uma vez. A visão não lhe saía da cabeça e agora vinha incrementada com a mãe deles, irrompendo na cozinha, em prantos, com Régulos ensangüentado nos braços.

"Sirius, está me ouvindo? Onde está seu irmão?", a mãe (a real) o interpelou.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. Não sabia. Não era o elfo doméstico de Régulos. A mão o ficou observando, com aqueles olhos de um azul vibrante. Lembravam um pouco os de Régulos. Cor-de-violeta.

Sirius então saiu de casa, ainda comendo os biscoitos que enfiara nos bolsos. Foi andando pelo quintal, contornando a casa em direção ao portão. Olhou para as grades de ferro e parou de mastigar. Se precipitou, correndo para fora. Queria o irmão vivo...

Encontrou-o sentado na sarjeta, com a blusa azul de ceda rasgada e um arranhão fundo no braço. Sorriu palidamente. Ofegava. Malfoy e sua turma tinham acabado de ir embora. Sentia dor no pé. Tinha torcido, talvez.

"Ele não usou magia?"

"Usei primeiro", anunciou Régulos, um brilho perpassando aqueles olhos luminosos.

Não podia andar de volta para casa. Sirius o apoiou.

"Que bom que você veio me buscar", falou, sorrindo.

- Então não vai mesmo descer? – perguntou Régulos, fitando-o inquisidoramente.

Sirius acenou confirmando e voltou a mergulhar na leitura.

- O que você está estudando afinal? – indagou Régulos.

- Coisas de Hogwarts.

- Me diga o que é – insistiu. – Vou estudar isso um dia também!

- Você vai pra Durmstrang, não tem nada a ver com as coisas de Hogwarts – concluiu Sirius.

Então lançou um olhar ao envelope deixado por Régulos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e reconheceu o brasão. Um H ao redor do qual se dispunham quatro animais – o leão, a cobre, o texugo e a água. Adivinhou a surpresa. E isso provocou nele uma dor quase física.

- Papai resolveu te mandar para Hogwarts, é isso?

Régulos sorriu. E o sorriso se estendeu para os olhos. Olhos cor-de-violeta.

-----------

Uma fic escrita durante a madrugada depois de eu ter pego um dos meus livros de contos pra reler alguns dos meus favoritos. Eu ainda não sei se vai ter continuação, mas deixei o título Cores pra poder continuar se me surgir uma boa idéia o.o

Comentem, viu? n.n

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	2. Amarelo das folhas

Capítulo 2. Amarelo das folhas

Ela entrou na cozinha, pé ante pé, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos elfos domésticos que trabalhavam de costas. Atravessou o caminho até a porta dos fundos o mais silenciosamente possível, suspirando longamente quando, enfim, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Calçou os sapatos sentada no pequeno lance de escadas diante da porta e correu em direção ao quintal, sacudindo a cesta acima da cabeça. Suas tranças refletiram o brilho dourado do sol, que apenas começava a macular a névoa do amanhecer. O dia seria azul quando ele conseguisse subjugá-la.

Chegando à cerca viva, atravessou-a de gatinhas por uma buraco nos ramos, indo encontrar o bosque. A caçada começou, com seus trêmulos dedos remexendo montes de folhas à procura de alguma que pudesse ser interessante.

Tinha medo de altura, nunca voava (uma vergonha para a família!), mas não tinha medo de adentrar o bosque e arriscar os pés e as mãos entre espinhos. E formigueiros. Tinha alergia às formigas. Ficara cheia de manchas vermelhas da última vez que encontrara um. Sua mãe a enchera de perguntas.

Valia a pena. Estava procurando folhas raras para levar para ele. A mais rara – uma que ele examinaria maravilhado e colocaria dentro do livro de capa preta. Terminar a escola queria dizer poder passar os outonos em casa. E sair para encontrar aqueles olhos amarelos e procurar folhas raras no bosque.

"Sambucus Nigra", ele dissera, apontando para a folha de um sabugueiro que ela tinha entre os cabelos castanhos. A primeira coisa que ouvira naquela voz melodiosa dele. Rolara barranco abaixo, tinha os cabelos e as roupas cheias de folhas. Não teria tido que correr como louca pelo bosque e rolar o barranco se não fosse o enxame de fadas mordentes. Maldita Bellatrix. Haviam lhe mordido a orelha. Olhos amarelos observando-a com curiosidade. Amava a irmã.

"Sabe o que é um botânico?" Não sabia. Só via os olhos amarelos dele. Do mesmo tom das folhas que caem das árvores no outono.

Era botânico, uma pessoa que estudava as plantas. Teodoro Tonks. Estava fazendo uma pesquisa para um trabalho da universidade. Trouxa. Ficara impressionado por ela não ter se machucado ao tombar diante dele (o barranco terminava tão abruptamente que era quase como se ela tivesse caído de uma árvore). Mas, oras, Andrômeda nunca se machucava. Desde pequena sabia, inconscientemente, como usar sua magia pra se proteger. Caíra uma vez do telhado e nem sequer se arranhara.

Naquele dia ela se machucou. Seus joelhos amoleceram diante dos olhos amarelos e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de mau jeito, sentada sobre o pé. Não conseguia pisar. Tonks se oferecera para ajudá-la a voltar pra casa. Como dizer não aos olhos amarelos? Ele havia passado um braço por debaixo do braço dela, envolvendo-lhe as costas. Com o outro ele ergueu suas pernas, tão levemente que ela se sentiu uma pluma sem peso.

Não era. Era a mais alta das irmãs e tinha problemas com o peso. Doces. Era louca por doces. E também adorava cozinhar. Resistira a infância inteira à ameaça de se transformar numa bolota com grandes bochechas rosadas. A adolescência aumentara o problema. Bellatrix e Narcisa eram magras sem nenhum esforço, tinham cinturas finas como bailarinas, pernas bonitas, feições finas. Ela não. Nem as poções emagrecedoras resolviam seu problema.

E, no entanto, Tonks (não, deveria chamá-lo de Ted, era como os amigos o chamavam, eram amigos agora, não eram?) lhe sorria de uma maneira que ela nunca vira nenhum homem sorrir para suas irmãs.

Permitira que ele a carregasse até a cerca viva e então inventara que já estava bem para andar sozinha. Não estava, claro, mas deixar um trouxa se aproximar da mansão Black não era exatamente uma opção.

Deixou de roer as unhas poucos dias depois, para espanto de sua mãe, que já tinha feito ameaças, chantagens, promessas, tudo que podia. Sem resultado. "Se eu contar, ninguém acredita", resmungava a mãe, vendo-a cortar as unhas, que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tinham crescido o suficiente para serem cortadas. Andrômeda colocava sua mais inocente expressão no rosto e dizia que não era bonito uma moça ter mãos feitas. Ted lhe dissera isso. Nunca se importara com as mãos antes, mas, no instante em que ele dissera isso, começara a se importar.

Ted dissera também que odiava falsidade e ela deixou de mentir. Ou passou a mentir menos. Andrômeda sempre se achara tão pequena e apagada que sentia a necessidade de se cobrir de mentiras brilhantes. Mentia sempre, com ou sem motivo. Mentia principalmente à mãe e a Narcisa, que era tonta o suficiente para sempre acreditar. Não mentia à tia Clotilde, a tia solteirona que morava com eles. Era meio vidente e parecia saber ver dentro das pessoas. "Tudo na vida pode se alterar, menos o destino traçado nas mãos", dizia sempre e com muita certeza. Tia Clotilde era boa em ler mãos. Dizia-se capaz de revelar o passado, o presente e o futuro. Dissera que Andrômeda não ia se casar com um bruxo uma vez, o que causara grande rebuliço na família. Um rebuliço nada agradável.

Mentiras eram como folhas de árvores que ficavam nuas a cada outono, segundo ele. Ao fim delas, só restava a galhada seca e retorcida, morta por uma estação inteira. Não era falsa com ele. Não conseguia. Ted sempre notava e voltava os olhos amarelos para ela, fitando-a com tamanha intensidade que seus joelhos ameaçavam ceder de novo.

A família dela não gostava de estranhos, por isso não o convidava para o jantar. Com um simples olhar daqueles olhos amarelos a mentira era duramente golpeada e morria. Com aquele olhar transparente, reto, ele deixava claro que queria a verdade. Não podia. Ele não acreditaria, acreditaria? Era um daqueles casos em que a verdade era ainda mais mirabolante que a invenção.

"Acho a verdade tão banal quanto uma roseira, daquelas que se planta nos jardins. Não tem graça", explicara Andrômeda. Ted discordou. Abriu seu livro preto cheio de folhas envoltas em plástico e virou as páginas até achar a folha da roseira. Estendeu-lhe o livro e uma lupa. "Veja de perto."

Não importava que a verdade tivesse valor, não podia. Mas continuava correndo pelo bosque, através da malha apertada de ramos e galhos de árvores, procurando por folhas diferentes numa alegria desatinada. O que tia Clotilde diria sobre aquilo? O que veria em seu futuro com Ted?

"Você é meio mágica, sabia?"

"Mágica?" – ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

"Como uma fada. As coisas sempre parecem acontecer como que por mágica perto de você", dissera Ted, com aquele sorriso encantador. Ela não resistiu e sorriu de volta. Lírios silvestres desabrocharam aos seus pés.

Andrômeda o avistou naquela manhã parado numa clareira, usando calças de flanela e um suéter de lã.

- Está frio – ele disse, ao vê-la se aproximar. Ela usava um fino vestido de verão e sapatos velhos para poder correr com desenvoltura.

- Não sinto frio.

Sentia calor, a face toda ficando rubra como metal incandescente.

Tia Clotilde dissera na noite anterior que ela estava com febre, ao chegar em casa, toda vermelha daquele jeito. Ela dizia que não, estava assim porque viera correndo. O assunto do noivado pairou novamente nas conversas do jantar. Um pretenso noivo com um bom trabalho no Ministério e uma boa casa. Não poderia esperar um milionário como as irmãs. Estava já ficando velha para o casamento. Dezoito anos era uma idade avançada naquela família.

Andrômeda não queria nenhum milionário, tinha seus sonhos já voltados para um par de olhos amarelos. Olhos de um trouxa. Seria um escândalo, ela sabia. Provavelmente seria retirada da árvore genealógica da família. Não importava. Se os olhos amarelos de Ted a quisessem, nada mais importaria. Ela queria acreditar que ia ser assim. Ted lhe dera um crisântemo. Não propriamente dera a ela, mas lhe passara um, colocara-o em suas mãos antes que ela partisse na noite passada.

Haviam conversado sobre a linguagem das flores. Cada uma tinha um significado, os botânicos sabiam disso. "O lírio é a pureza", ele disse, e isso a fazia pensar na meninazinha trouxa que conhecera na escola. Lilly. Lírio. Pureza e olhos verdes. O amigo de Sírius ia acabar conseguindo algo com ela. Ele a olhava daquele mesmo jeito que Ted olhava para Andrômeda.

- Salix Purpúrea – ele apontou maravilhado para uma imensa árvore de casca muito grossa.

Latim era a língua dos botânicos. Andrômeda odiava latim, mas, se era a língua de Ted, ela não via sacrifício nenhum em desenterrar sua velha gramática de latim do fundo do armário. Salix Purpúrea, isso ela entendia. Era um salgueiro.

- Formica bestiola est – falou ela, apontando para uma formiga que escalava o tronco do salgueiro com um grande pedaço de folha nas costas. Havia passado a noite procurando uma frase em latim que pudesse decorar e dizer para impressioná-lo.

Ted voltou os olhos amarelos para ela. A formiga é um inseto. Talvez não estivesse impressionado, mas com certeza não ficou indiferente. Riu. A risada mais gostosa que Andrômeda já ouvira sair daquela boca fina e bem desenhada. Ela riu também, mais confusa que contente. Ao menos ele achava alguma graça nela. E, se não achasse, não importava. Ele lhe dera um crisântemo.

Dera mesmo? Talvez só tivesse pedido que guardasse. Ela pensara nisso, por isso trouxera a flor consigo, escondida num bolso do vestido.

Ficou pensando e esqueceu de olhar onde pisava. Pisou num formigueiro. Formigas subindo por suas pernas muito brancas. Andrômeda gritou, sacudindo as pernas como uma maluca até cair sentada no chão. Ted estava morrendo de rir. Tentava tomar fôlego para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Vai se machucar, menina!

Não era menina. Tinha dezoito anos. Para os Black isso já era plena maturidade. Ela quis dizer isso a ele, mas já estava cheia de dor das picadas de formiga. Ted ficou preocupado, não sabia que ela era alérgica. Não contara.

- Se tivesse contado, você não aceitaria minha ajuda – ela argumentou.

- Não aceitaria e você estaria segura – retrucou Ted.

Andrômeda não se importava com estar segura, queria era estar com ele. Não entendia isso? Não. Ela não era capaz de dizer. Deveria. Era uma Black.

"Uma mulher de cabelos de cobre vai vir buscá-lo", dissera tia Clotildes. Andrômeda não contara a ninguém sobre Ted, mas sua tia tinha esse dom de falar sobre coisas das quais não sabia. Não importava. Não ia vir mulher alguma. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e repetia para si mesma. Não ia.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te dar – ela falou, fingindo só se lembrar naquele momento da folha de hera que encontrara mais cedo. Folha em formato de coração.

Ted olhou para a folha como se visse algo fantástico. Inacreditável. Sorriu para ela e beijou a folha.

- Vou guardá-la aqui – colocou dentro do livro. Os olhos dela brilharam de orgulho. Conseguira. Encontrara a folha rara que merecia ser colocada no livro. Tia Clotilde podia prever o futuro, mas Andrômeda podia modificá-lo.

Seguiu na frente, olhando atenta para o chão. Folhas importantes sempre apareciam no meio das comuns. Estava feliz. Andava de um modo muito solene, tinha no bolso o amor. Um crisântemo. Ted vinha logo atrás.

"Gosta desse tipo de romance?", ele lhe perguntara, quando ela chegara um dia com um de seus livros no bolso. Um livro trouxa, daqueles vendidos em bancas de jornal. Era maluca por esses romances aguados. Ele riu.

"Você não gosta de romantismo?", ela perguntara, murchando de vergonha.

"Não é isso. Não acho que essa embromação tenha a ver com romantismo. As pessoas sempre parecem morrer pra dizer 'eu te amo'", ele se justificou.

"Você não diria se sentisse que ama?", indagou Andrômeda.

"Não dessa maneira. No dia que eu quiser dizer a uma mulher que a amo, darei a ela um crisântemo. Um crisântemo amarelo. Quer dizer 'eu te amo' na linguagem das flores. Bem conveniente a um botânico, não acha?"

Era formidável. Nunca encontraria de novo um homem como Ted. Nem bruxo nem trouxa. Pouco importava. Era encantador.

- Conhece alguma mulher ruiva? – indagou ela, quando atingiram as margens de um rio.

- Ah, sim – Ted respondeu rapidamente. Ele olhou de uma maneira estranha para ela e Andrômeda adivinhou por quê. Podia sentir o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. Provavelmente estava branca que nem papel. A boca estava seca e o coração fazia um barulho tão alto enquanto batia que ela temeu que ele pudesse ouvir.

Ted sorriu amigável e abriu o livro preto. Puxou de dentro uma fotografia. Trouxa. Ela já havia ouvido que as fotografias dos trouxas não se mexiam, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ver uma. Tentou não parecer espantada. Uma moça ruiva posava com Ted na foto. E tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele olhava para ela com a mesma concentração que usava quando selecionava as folhas.

- Ela vem me ver amanhã. Vamos voltar juntos para Cambridge. Te contei que estudo lá, não contei?

Ela baixou os olhos, sem querer acreditar que o encontro daquele dia era uma despedida. E ele nem sequer a beijara. Era apenas um crisântemo. Não queria dizer nada. Um crisântemo amarelo. Vai ver isso queria dizer adeus.

- Vou sentir saudades de ter uma ajudante tão devota – ele disse.

Não podia acreditar que ele estava mesmo partindo.

- ... e tão bonita – completou Ted.

Andrômeda virou o cesto, derramando todas as folhas entre os dois. Aí estavam. Precisava voltar pra casa. Ela quis partir, correr de volta para a mansão. Sabia que ele nunca a encontraria lá. Nenhum trouxa podia entrar na propriedade dos Black.

Ele se ergueu num salto para segurá-la pelo pulso.

- Está escondendo alguma coisa? Por que está fugindo?

- Não estou escondendo nada, me larga! – ela tentou se soltar.

Ted a soltou. Mas continuou prendendo-a ali. Com o magnetismo de seus olhos amarelos. Crisântemo amarelo. Ele não podia ter lhe dado. Não podia realmente querer dizer aquilo. Não. Ela era gorda. Era desajeitada. Nem era bonita. Nem um pouco. Não podia.

- E o nosso trato de dizer a verdade?

Andrômeda enfiou a mão no bolso e tocou a flor. Estava intacta. Ele estava esperando. Ela teve vontade de ouvir sua risada de novo.

Foi levantando a cabeça. Ele continuava esperando. O sol enfim desfizera a névoa e brilhava com toda a sua intensidade acima das copas das árvores.

- Onde está aquele crisântemo que dei pra você ontem?

- Pra mim? – Andrômeda arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira.

Uma chuva de pétalas de crisântemo – todas amarelas – caiu sobre os dois e Ted olhou maravilhado para o alto tentando ver de onde vinham. Era lindo, mas não fazia sentido para ele. Pouco importava. Andrômeda não queria esconder mais nada dele. Ted tinha dito que a amava. Ele ia entender, pensou ela, quando sentiu os finos lábios de Ted contra os seus.

Crisântemos amarelos. Folhas amarelas. Olhos amarelos – os olhos de Ted Tonks. O próximo outono não tardaria a chegar – o que era um ano pra quem tinha esperado a vida inteira? Andrômeda fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de perguntar a tia Clotilde em que linha do destino aconteciam os reencontros. Para se preparar para ela mesma partir com ele da próxima vez que Ted viesse.

------------

Segundo capítulo com outra cor e outro personagem n.n  
Eu terminei de escrever ele e pendei "nunca escrevi uma coisa tão fofa na vida"...

Obrigada pela review Lilli-Evans n.n As impressões que o Sirius demonstra do irmão nos livros são do moleque que virou comensal, não do menino que convivia com ele quando criança.

Deixem comentários, por favor o.o

Bjos e feliz natal o/

BelWeasley.


End file.
